Friends of Old
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Miroku, Sango, Kirrara, and Shippu stayed at Keades while Inuyasha and Kagome check out some shard rumors. Mean while they encounter Sesshoumaru along the way. Sesshoumaru then asks some very strange questions. Oneshot


Summary: Miroku, Sango, Kirrara, and Shippu stayed at Keade's while Inuyasha and Kagome check out some shard rumors. Mean while they encounter Sesshoumaru along the way. Sesshoumaru then asks some very strange questions. One-shot

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seasons come, seasons go. That is the way nature works. Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed out over the lands of his father. "Mother, why did you have to die?"

Sesshoumarus mother had been killed about a year ago now. Father has taken another mate. I don't approve of her, but she is his mate regardless of how I feel. There is only one thing that keeps me her now, HER.

(Three Years Later)

The battle had been bloody, the dragon only temporarily sealed. Two lives had been lost forever in the process. The father he had come to hate and the women he had come to love. Some time a few hours passed she had fallen down a well in the forest they were walking in, a blue light had emitted from the well and she was no more.

His father though had summoned him; though by the time he had got there it was too late and he could see his father impaled upon the spike of the dragon's tail while one of his father's fangs impaled the dragon to a great tree.

Thus was the day he became emotionless

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Five Hundred Years Latter)

Two brothers face one another, a girl stands off to the side, one proud and regal all dressed in white. The other dressed in the color of blood, while the girl wore white and green.

A sword a one hip and with claws unsheathed the regal one attacked. The one adorned by the color of blood moves, but not quickly enough. "Inuyasha!" The girl cried. The brother now known as Inuyasha ignored her cry and attacked the regal one. "Inuyasha stop attacking him, it's useless. You never win no matter that it may seem like it."

"Hn. . . The miko is right the fight is useless." The figure in white sheaths his claws and begins to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru you coward! Come back her and fight me! Stupid wench this isn't your fight, stay out of it!!!" Inuyasha yelled after turning away from the retreating figure of the demon lord.

The girl dressed in green and white glared at Inuyasha. "I have a name," she hissed, "and it is Kagome. You should know it by now."

Sesshoumaru who wasn't very far away froze. Her name is Kagome?" he thought. Kagome had been the name of his love that he had lost. "Kagome," he said as he turned around. "Where do you come from?"

The girl now known as Kagome turned around confused as to why he would want to know. "Why do you wan to know?" She asked neutrally.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed marginally. "I ask because you remind me of someone I lost."

Kagome gazed at him silently. In all the time the two brothers had known her she had never been this quiet while she was awake. "I am from five hundred years from now. I come to this time through the Bone Eater's Well in the Forest outside of Edo Village."

This sparked Sesshoumaru's interest Maybe. . . "Were you born to the family that lives on the other side of the well?" Now Kagome was really confused but she none-the-less shook her head no. "Do you remember your life before them?" Another shake of her head no shot down his hopes. Sesshoumaru sighed disappointed.

Inuyasha's face which was by now the same color as his outfit spat out, "What the HELL are you doing! He may just hop right through the well and could very well kill your family." He went on like this for the next few hours.

Finally fed up with his ranting she yelled, "SHUT UP!!!! You have no right what so ever to tell me what I say or do. I am no ones property. You would do very well to remember that. Besides I believe I can trust him not to take advantage over the information that I have given him." Inuyasha was staring silently at her mouth open and jaw on the ground.

Kagome's eyes were a solid blood red in color. Midnight black hair that put a moon less night to shame was now a pure whit in color, golden stripes adorned each cheek as well as her eyelids. Suddenly a voice sounded seemingly out of no were said, "Kagome, calm down." It was Sesshoumaru!

" What the FUCK are you doing here!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I am doing something you obviously cannot." Sesshoumaru said with a snort of disgust.

Inuyasha was surprised as he turned around that Kagome's eyes were no longer a blood red. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. "Leave me be." She whispered. Inuyasha hung his head in anguish as he realized what he had done.

Sesshoumaru began to follow her to keep an eye on her. "Just in case it is her." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. He finally found Kagome next to a river with her shoes off sitting on a rock with her knees drawn to her chest with her back to him. Kagome's chin was propped up on her up drawn knees and her arms were wrapped tightly around them. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just haven't lost control over myself in years." Sesshoumaru sat down quietly beside her and waited for to elaborate. "When I was younger I as extremely protective over my family, I still am, but I have calmed down a bit. I was always acting as if they were going to be taken from me. One time when my brother was being bullied my instincts took over and I attacked the ones bullying him. The bullying stopped. So whenever

my brother gets bullied he says, and I've heard him, that if they don't leave him alone I would beat them up."

"You most definitely remind me of the friend I lost. She herself was overprotective of her family. Her younger brother was all she had left. Her name was also Kagome. I think you may be her because she fell down the well you transport threw time in. You even look like her. If I may be so bold, to ask if I may unlock you missing memories?" Sesshoumaru asked sincerely.

Kagome nodded her head meekly.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

She said yes! Well not technically but still she gave her assent. I thought doing a mental victory dance. I really hope it is her.

That was the moment I began the spell.

(Three Hours Later; Kagome's POV)

Yes, I remember! And my fluffy helped me remember. "Thank you Fluffy!" I yelled, and flinched because of it. "Sorry." I murmured.

Sesshoumaru grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "Kami I've missed you." He whispered.

"And I have missed you even without my memories. I always felt as though something was missing." I whispered.

Sesshoumaru's grin widened even further and swept me up into his arms and began walking toward the west. "Let's go home." Snuggling into his chest I nodded happily.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Gods I've missed her! I thought as I started walking west as I said, "Let's go home." I felt her snuggle further into my chest and nod. Even as I walked west Kagome began to fall asleep much like she used to when we were younger. She is still very trusting.

My brother, Inuyasha, decided to barge in at this time, "What the FUCK are you doing with my shard detector!" Inuyasha screamed in my face waking Kagome up at the same time.

"Obviously he is carrying me baka." She snapped. "I am not your so stop acting like I am Inuyasha. I belong to no one unless I choose to be." My muscles had tensed at her words but than relaxed at the end of her sentence.

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Like HELL you don't belong to me! I have done nothing, but protect your sorry ass because you are so weak." I snarled.

Then it hit me. Why am I acting like this I have Kikyou. "Feh, what am I saying I don't need you I have Kikyou who is much stronger than you."

Smirking I expected her to break down crying, but what she did next took me by surprise. She climbed out of Sesshoumaru's arms walked toward me and slugged me. 'Her strength is surprising.' I thought as I flew into a tree.

(Author's POV)

As Inuyasha flew into a random tree, Sesshoumaru had picked up Kagome and began walking back toward the west. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for getting me away from him." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru merely smiled slightly as he walked away into the forest disappearing from Inuyasha's view.


End file.
